Al cuerpo no se le niega
by HimAndMe31
Summary: Dramione. Hermione está cansada de su rutina, está en busca de algo nuevo en su vida, pero no se imagina la aventura que le espera. Draco le tocará quitarse la mascara ante su nemesis. ¿Hermione podrá resistir el llamado de su cuerpo?
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: El mundo de Harry Potter no es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

*Llegó Hermione exaltada a su oficina, como otro día más de rutina*

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Hermione había salido de Hogwarts, estaba sentada en su escritorio pensando en lo difícil que estaba resultando su relación con Ron, él quería que ella se comportara como una ama de casa, como una sustituta a la Sra. Weasley, ella simplemente tenía sus propias visiones de su vida y estaba muy alejado de lo que Ron imaginaba.

Mientras Hermione estaba consumida en sus pensamientos sobre su relación, no se había percatado que en su ventana una lechuza picoteaba buscando su atención, pero ante un ruido en la parte de afuera de su oficina volvió en sí, fue a la ventana a retirarle el paquete a la lechuza y vió el remitente, otro regalo de Ron buscando que ella olvidara las peleas diarias, otro libro que ella ya se había leído seguramente. Sin percatarse las horas pasaron mientras trabajaba, su secretaria Megara al ver que Hermione no salía de la oficina decidió hablar con ella y sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la forma en como se mordía su labio inferior mientras se concentraba en escribir alguna nueva ley beneficiosa para las criaturas mágicas.

¿Sabes que no me siento cómoda cuando te me quedas mirando así? ¿Cierto?- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, y soltando finalmente su pluma.

Megara se sonroja y le sonríe- Disculpa Herms, quería avisarte que ya es la hora de salida, ya yo recogí todo afuera-. Hermione se fija en su reloj y se sorprende y le dice a Megara que se podía retirar, mientras ella arreglaba algunos papeles de la nueva ley.

No pretendas que voy a creer que no vas a tardar, si quieres me quedo un rato más para ayudarte, aunque no debes sobrecargarte de trabajo- Responde Megara mientras leía algunos papeles.

Este es mi trabajo, Megara no necesito ayuda tuya, puedes retirarte mañana comenzamos temprano, gracias. – Dijo Hermione algo disgustada, ya había aprendido a ser autosuficiente en Hogwarts y ella estaba acostumbrada a siempre ayudar a Ronald, obligando a Megara finalmente a marcharse.

Cogió su pluma molesta y comenzó a escribir, no quería volver a casa, no quería otra queja más, no quería que Ron insistiera en una boda y dejara el trabajo para enfocarse en la casa, en eso por la fuerza ejercida sobre la pluma debido a su molestia al pensar en todo esta se le rompe. Hermione llegó a su punto límite y decidió que así no podría continuar, recogió sus cosas y las metió distraídamente en su bolso, mientras salía del ministerio se limitó a abrir el regalo de Ron confirmando sus sospechas, otro libro que ya había leído en Hogwarts, lo miró con algo de molestia y lo guardó, hasta que sintió que alguien la detallaba con la mirada.

Hermione cogió fuertemente su varita y comenzó a observar a su alrededor detalladamente, la batalla había dejado rastros en ella, y nunca bajaba la guardia hasta verificar que todo estaba bien.

Hermione no vio nada a su alrededor, algunos restaurantes estaban llenos de parejas, y obviamente nadie reparo en ella caminando sola.- Te estás volviendo neurótica Hermione.- Se dijo así misma, y para no dejar de ser precavida decidió aparecer directamente en su casa. Al tantear la zona y verificar que era su casa se fijo que Ronald yacía dormido en el sofá, por su disgusto durante todo el día lanzo el bolso sobre la mesa causando un estruendo que despertó a Ron, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios Hermione le dice -Buenas noches-. Antes de que pudiera retirarse a su habitación Ronald le habla a Hermione preguntándole

-¿Cómo te fue en tu día? ¿Te ha gustado el libro que te mande? se voltea y le mira a sus ojos respondiéndole-Me fue bien, y por cierto el libro ya lo había leído en Hogwarts pero gracias por un nuevo intento fallido-.

Ron se puso rojo al igual que su cabello y le responde- ¿Vamos a comenzar Hermione? ¿Cuándo vamos a pasar un día sin pelear? ¿Cuándo me vas a responder lo que te propuse en la Madriguera? Mi madre no deja de preguntar y yo también quiero saber la respuesta. ¿Te vas a casar conmigo Hermione o voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo?-.

-Te responderé en el mismo orden así que te agradezco que me prestes atención Ronald, primero no estoy comenzando, no pretendas de por haberme regalado un libro olvidé la discusión de esta mañana sobre tus intentos de convertirme en tu madre al no querer que vaya al trabajo, segundo si te dignaras finalmente a conocerme no pelearíamos tan constantemente y por último, si crees que estás perdiendo el tiempo, no sigas insistiendo, tengo mis metas Ronald Weasley, quiero hacer muchos cambios, quiero que todas las criaturas sean valoradas, no puedo precipitarme, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y a veces no sé si quieres una esposa, o que sustituya el papel de tu madre, sin menos preciar a Molly ya que ella es excelente mujer, me ayudó a encontrar a mis padres y le quiero casi tanto como a mi madre, somos jóvenes Ronald, comprenderás que estoy cansada, me retiro a descansar un poco ya que mañana tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo-. Hermione subió al cuarto se puso cómoda y se dispuso a dormir, agotada por el largo día.

Ron se le humedecieron los ojos por la impotencia y tristeza que sentía tras las palabras que Hermione le había dedicado con tanta rabia hacia el, se acomodo en el mueble sin poder dejar de pensar en las respuesta que sus oídos habían escuchado.

El día siguiente Hermione se despertó viendo la hora se sorprendió al saber que era apenas las 3AM, seguía sintiéndose cansada, no logró descansar en toda la noche, se puso a pensar sobre la discusión con Ronald, fijó su mirada en la ventana y vio un pequeño destello de luz, se paró emocionada por saber que ya salía el sol se dispuso a vestirse para ir al trabajo, al bajar noto que el desayuno estaba servido en la mesa, pensó otro intento de Ron y notó que se encontraba sola, decidió agarrar una tostada y dirigirse al trabajo. Hermione se sintió algo aliviada al saber que esa mañana no había discutido con Ronald pensó que capas ese día sería diferente, no sabia lo muy diferente que iba hacer su día en el trabajo.

-Buenos días Megara, ¿que tengo para hoy?-. Dijo Hermione sonriendo lo cual notó Megara aliviada de que después de tanto tiempo Hermione estuviera de buen humor

- Hoy es un día muy poco ajetreado de hecho si nos ponemos a trabajar desde ahora, podremos salir en el almuerzo, en la mesa tienes unas cuantas cartas, y antes de pasarlas por alto, te aviso que Harry te escribió-. Respondió Megara, organizando su escritorio.

Hermione se metió a su oficina y rebuscó entre las cartas hasta que encontró la de Harry.

"Herms, quería encontrarme contigo hoy para tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla, como los viejos tiempos, tengo un tiempo libre y estar con Ron trabajando sin ti hace que te extrañe más cada día. Extraño cuando éramos el trío dorado. Te veo en Las Tres Escobas, deja de preocuparte por el trabajo Herms, te espero a las tres.

Harry Potter."

Hermione suspiró y le confirmó a Harry que asistiria, luego llamó a Megara para avisarle de sus planes de salida, y que movilizara todo para poder salir ambas antes de las tres. El día pasó rápidamente y Hermione se fue alistando para encontrarse con Harry, se despidió de Megara y salió rápidamente, decidió encaminarse hasta las Tres Escobas, pero antes se dispondria a caminar por Hogsmade ya que todavía era temprano y Harry es el ser menos puntual de todo el mundo mágico.

Inevitablemente entró en la librería, se puso a ver unos cuantos libros cuando uno le llamó la atención, de nuevo se sintió observada como la otra noche, y tras rebuscar con la mirada se encontró con un par de témpanos de hielo observandola y una sonrisa socarrona.

¿Qué pasó comelibros?, ¿No te basto tragarte todos los libros en Hogwarts?. Veo que estas sola que paso con la comadreja, mejor dicho tu querido esposo -Draco esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, y concluyó diciendo, -Si es verdad que aun no se casan, ¿Qué pasa con la boda Granger?, ¿Dónde está la valentía Gryffindor que tanto te enorgullece?.

Hermione reaccionó luego de quedarse contemplando los ojos de Draco, y se enrojeció- ¿Eso que te importa Hurón? ¿Acaso mis asuntos son muy importantes para ti?.

Levantando la ceja Draco y acercándose a ella sin despegar la mirada de su cuello se fijo sin querer en el pequeño lunar que ella poseía en la clavícula se desconcentro totalmente

Hermione sintiéndose intimidada por su mirada, se sonrojó completamente y evitando que Draco se acercara más, puso una mano en su pecho por instinto. Draco inmediatamente le apartó lo mano.

No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo, impura. No me importan tus asuntos- Le dijo Draco, mientras pensaba que le encantaba verla molesta.

Ya veo que no haz cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, ilusa yo al pensar que cambiarias en algo.-Respondió Hermione, pensando que sí que había cambiado, no podría ser tan apuesto y tras tocarlo sabía que estaba bien formado.

Draco se enfureció completamente, ya que ella se refería a su pasado, aquel que tanto ha intentado dejar atrás, y que todos se han antojado en recordarselo en cada momento. Se acercó más a ella bruscamente, ella intentó alejarse de el caminando hacia atrás y eso hizo que tropezara y cayera, haciendo que su falda se recoja mostrando sus esculpidos muslos de porcelana. Draco no perdio tiempo en detallarle sus muslos con la mirada desnudandola mentalmente.

Para ser una rata de biblioteca no estás nada mal ya entiendo porque la comadreja esa continua al lado tuyo. - Le dijo Draco, impactando a Hermione, él se recriminó mentalmente el estar haciéndole un halago, no debería ser tan estupido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todo aquel que a entrado en nuestra primer Fic Dramione, le damos las gracias por leernos. Soy la gran mente maestra detras de este escrito, Circinus si ese soy yo, esta historia es solo mia ( cof cof cof )a bueno si mi "ayudante" que solo escribe mis ideas y ya les dire un secreFdasi ( jalón de pelo, pellizcos, mordisco, empujón, gran beso en la boca ).**

**Hombres, con un beso caen fácil, me presento soy Aurora, la supuesta ayudante de ese Muggle con aires de grandeza, espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia, que prometo no se verá afectada por Circinus. Dejaremos claro algo, nunca la historia se quedara sin su final, no dejen de leernos.**

Hermione por autoreflejo se paró y acomodó su vestimenta, con el ceño fruncido, pensando en la extraña forma en que Malfoy la mirada.Y antes de que Hermione pudiera defenderse verbalmente, ya Malfoy se había desaparecido junto a una sonrisa socarrona.

-Maldita sea con el hurón albino, no me explico que hace acá en Inglaterra, juraba que se encontraba en Francia- Dijo Hermione en voz alta, mientras el encargado se le quedó mirando como si estuviera loca.

Mientras, Harry en Las Tres Escobas se encontraba ya preocupado por el retraso que tenía Hermione, en eso le llegó una carta urgente del departamento de aurores solicitando su presencia, y al ser el jefe no se podía dar el lujo de ausentarse, mucho menos si no le habían especificado la razón.

Harry vio su reloj, y observó la gente que transitaba en la calle, ni rastro de Hermione había, rápidamente le escribió una nota solicitando que iría a su casa más tarde, y esperaba encontrarla. Se la dio al encargado pidiéndole que le diese la nota a Hermione si llegaba, total en el mundo mágico no había nadie que no conociera a "el trío de oro".

Hermione salió de la biblioteca caminando a pasos rápidos algo alterada por el asunto con el hurón, al llegar a las tres escobas notó que harry no estaba y el cantinero se le acerca entregándole la nota de Harry.

Hermione leyó la nota y suspiró, se resignó a esperar a Harry en su casa, sabía que no podría zafarse de su mejor amigo cuando estaba así de insistente. Al llegar a la casa se puso cómoda a la espera de su mejor amigo. Hermione sentía cierta paz al estar en su casa, y no se percató que se debía a la ausencia de cierto pelirrojo. Suspiró y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Minutos después Harry apareció por su chimenea asustandola, y se dijo a sí misma que deberían poner alguna especie de señal para avisar las visitas en la red flu. Al enfocar el rostro de su mejor amigo lleno de hollín se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

-Herms no respiro -dijo Harry con un tono de voz ahogado. Una vez que Hermione se separó y sonrió tímidamente. Tomaron asiento ambos, Hermione se quedó esperando que harry hablara pero ella lo conocía y no iba a empezar una conversación por sí mismo sin esperar más dijo -Perdona Harry tuve un percance- y sin que ella terminara la frase Harry la terminó diciendo- ya se, ya se, el trabajo tranquila, Hermione se asombró por la interrupción de su amigo, sin embargo al momento lo corrigió diciéndole que fue a la biblioteca y perdió la noción del tiempo.

A Harry le pareció bastante obvio su retraso y olvido el tema, sin embargo notó que su amiga tenía una mirada perdida. Hermione notó el escrutinio que le hizo Harry y decidió que era momento de hablar, mas no sabía como comenzar y estaba consciente que Harry no iba a hablar por sí mismo.

Harry, ¿Qué era lo que tenías que contarme? - soltó a Hermione. Harry tragó saliva se tomó su tiempo para pensar como contarle a Hermione sin que ella le gritara, Harry luego de un breve tiempo hablo. Hermione la situación en Inglaterra no esta nada fácil han habido muchas bajas de nosotros debido a la fuga en Askaban, gracias a eso se ha tomado la decisión de pedir refuerzos de Francia.

Hermione se preocupo al saber que Harry está arriesgando su pellejo. Harry siguió contándole todo lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando estuvo apunto de decirle que Draco estaba trabajando a su lado se calló de golpe. Hermione lo noto enseguida y le lanzó una mirada asesina obligándolo a continuar. Harry sintió como moría poco a poco gracias a la mirada de su amiga, nuevamente trago saliva y continuó

-Hermione en estos momentos los aurores no tenemos mucha información sobre los lugares donde se esconden los mortifagos que llegaron a escapar y de los lugares donde atacaran, gracias a la ayuda de ciertas personas hemos tenido una racha en este mes y hemos parado cada uno de los ataques de esos malditos.-Hermione levantó la ceja cuando escucho "ciertas personas" y sin dejar que Harry terminara haciendo muestra de su gran curiosidad Hermione preguntó de forma amenazadora-¿Qué clases de personas son esas, Harry Potter?-.

Llegó Ron a la casa se sorprende al ver a su mejor amigo en su sala, mientras Harry se maldecía así mismo mentalmente por haber perdido la noción del tiempo ya que no quería hablar del tema con Ron en la casa, el pelirrojo se apresuró a saludarlo, cuando fue a saludar a la mujer que quería como esposa con un beso, y sin él darse cuenta la castaña voltio la cara y puso la mejilla. Con un gran bufido se alejo a la cocina.

Harry por muy lento que fuera no tardó en darse cuenta de la extraña situación, cuando decidió abrir sus labios, la castaña respondió agresivamente- no te desvíes del tema luego te explico.

Harry suspiró y decidió que era mejor no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, se acercó a Hermione con el fin de que Ron no escuchara y le susurro- Mi mano derecha, el que me ha estado ayudando es Malfoy, Herms.

¡MALFOY TU MANO DERECHA!-Gritó Hermione ante la sorpresa, y al reaccionar se tapó la boca consciente de la metida de pata que acaba de hacer. Inmediatamemte se escucharon un par de platos rotos en la cocina y unos pasos golpeando el piso se dirigían hacia la sala con una expresión nada pacífica, al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los dos individuos con un grito empezó la discusión ¿QUE EL HURÓN QUEE? Acto seguido un puñetazo en el cachete de Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola es Aurora, hoy Circinus se quedó dormido, les tengo un pequeño regalo, hoy actualizamos previniendo el hecho de que no sabemos cuanto tardaremos en actualizar nuevamente, y teniendo este listo, no me pareció justo hacerles esperar. No olviden alentarnos con Reviews, se los agradeceremos, .HR, tus preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia, LaChicaRiddle, DamaNegra90, Draco, gracias por los reviews, y no los defraudaremos, seguiremos escribiendo, sin más que agregar disfruten!**

Gracias a sus reflejos como Auror, y del hecho de conocer a su mejor amigo, Ronald no llegó golpearlo, además Hermione le lanzó un "Petrificus Totalus", el pelirrojo cayó al suelo, mientras Hermione y Harry suspiraron de alivio, conocían la impulsividad de Ron y tenían que esperar a tenerlo controlado, para poder soltarlo. Hermione se quedo viendo a Harry, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Sentaron a Ron en el mueble y pronunciaron "Finite Incantatem", Ron parpadeó desconcertado, y pronto su color pasó a ser el mismo de su cabello, parecía una bomba apunto de explotar, el pelirrojo al ver las varitas apuntandole, supo que no podría contra ellos, y con furia se paró, los miró fijamente y finalmente dijo con resentimiento- No los reconozco-. Se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir más, dejando a Hermione y a Harry solos de nuevo.

-Harry no te preocupes por el, sígueme contando lo de Malfoy.- Dijo Hermione decidida a olvidar lo sucedido, Harry le miró de tal forma que ella entendió de inmediato, Hermione tomó un gran suspiro y comenzó a contarle la situación entre ella y el pelirrojo, paso el tiempo y Harry sintió algo vibrando en su bolsillo, era su localizador, lo necesitaban en el departamento de aurores, lamentó el momento en que decidió implementar aparatos muggles.

-Herms no puedo creer la situación, pensé que todo estaba en orden, me imagino que no has hablado nada con Artur y Molly ¿cierto?- Dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

-No Harry, no he tenido el coraje para decirles a ellos aun, después de que Ron me pidió matrimonio y no le contesté, no he tenido la cara para ir a verlos y continúen con la insistencia de la boda- Dijo Hermione con los ojos vidriosos, consideraba a Molly y a Artur como sus segundos padres, no podía permitir perderlos por esa situación.

-El aparatico eléctrico vibra nuevamente, Herms. Debo irme-. Harry se acercó a Hermione la abrazó y le susurro- Confía en mí, todo estará bien. Hablamos luego.

-Que cansada estoy no doy para más-. dijo la pelirroja en voz alta, acababa de llegar a la casa, y fue quitándose la ropa, dejándola tirada por toda la casa, dirigiéndose a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse, el entrenamiento de ese día la dejó agotada. Minutos después Harry llegó a la casa y se sorprendió al ver la ropa de su prometida tirada por toda la casa fue siguiendo el rastro de ropa y se topó con la puerta del baño semi abierta, Ginny estaba tarareando una canción, mientras se enjabonaba, Harry no perdió tiempo y se quitó la ropa rápidamente, sin hacer ruido entró al baño, y observo una silueta que bien conocía, se dijo mentalmente que ese cuerpo tenía que poseerlo, entró a la ducha sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ginny sintió unas manos pasando por sus hombros, e iban bajando hasta sus senos lo que hizo que su piel se erizara, reconoció inmediatamente las manos que la estaban rodeando, no fue muy difícil que Harry notara lo duro que se habían puesto los pezones de Ginny, ella sabía muy bien que en ese momento no poseía el control de su cuerpo, solo podía dejarse llevar por aquellas manos que le recorrían por todo su cuerpo, Harry la giró para quedar frente a frente y besarla, Ginny soltó un gemido que el pelinegro ahogó con su boca, mientras una mano bajaba por su espalda rozando los huequitos de su espalda, las manos de Harry siguieron bajando llegando a las nalgas de ella, apretandolas de tal forma que la pelirroja no pudo aguantar más y cogió el miembro de su prometido haciendo movimientos suaves con sus manos, Harry sin pensarlo más la llevó hasta la pared de la ducha y la beso apasionadamente mientras le tocaba los senos y de un momento a otro la penetró, Ginny soltó un gemido placentero, y cuando ambos empezaban a disfrutar en la sala sonó un gran BOOM que se hizo sonar en toda la casa, Harry y Ginny se miraron con unas miradas entre desesperación y molestia, debieron haber bloqueado la red flu para evitar interrupciones, salieron de la ducha y se vistieron desordenadamente, cuando se iban a dignar a ver quién los había interrumpido, Ginny notó aquel bulto que se le formaba a Harry entre las piernas

-Harry será mejor que te quedes arriba hasta que eso se baje-. Dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras, dejando a un pelinegro totalmente rojo, al ver quién se encontraba en su sala, sonrió.

-Hola Ginny-. Dijo Luna con su típica mirada perdida y una sonrisa nerviosa. -Espero no haber interrumpido nada-.

-No, no tranquila dime, ¿Qué pasa Luna?-. Ginny sabía que por la hora que Luna apareció no era un buen augurio, Luna suspiró y dijo nerviosamente -Es sobre Rolf, Ginn-. Ginny la observó inquisitivamente, y obligandola a Luna a continuar.

-Ginn, es que me pidió matrimonio, Rolf me pidió matrimonio y de los nervios huí a mi casa. No es que no quiera casarme con él, Ginn, lo amo, pero de los nervios aparecí en mi casa-. Ginny sonrió consolando a su amiga y le respondió.

-¿Cual es el problema Luna? Si ya tienes claro que te quieres casar con él, deberías ir a buscarlo y explicarle seguro entenderá-. Luna rompio en llanto y finalmente respondió con voz ahogada

-Tengo una semana sin encontrarlo Ginn, desapareció, seguro me odia por desaparecer así-. Ginny entendió la desesperación de su amiga, y termino abrazandola para calmar sus sollozos, si no se calmaba no podría sacar más información de ella.

Una Crucio soltó aquel hombre con máscara, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y cuerpos sin alma estaban tendidos a sus pies, aquel Crucio golpeó al auror haciendolo caer al suelo con un gesto adolorido en su rostro, mientras su captor se regocijaba del daño que le efectuaba, el auror aprovechó para sacar de sus recuerdos los ojos grises que lo torturaban y tiro la botella lejos de él, esperando que alguien lo encontrara. El hombre con máscara se acercó y preguntó nuevamente -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!-. El auror no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta, y si la tuviese definitivamente no le respondería, el hombre se acercó a su oído, con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios y susurro -Avada Kedavra-. Disfrutó decir aquella maldición, mientras una luz verde golpeó al auror y un silencio perturbador ocupó la casa.

Harry recibió un Patronus en forma de zorro, lo reconoció como el de Finnigan, e inmediatamente se angustió al oír que se le indicaba que fuera urgentemente a la casa de Michael Nobb. Seguro que Ginny entendería se dijo a sí mismo, y se fue rápidamente.

Al llegar al lugar se quedó horrorizado de lo que sus ojos vieron lo hizo recordar la guerra contra Voldemort inmediatamente fue abordado por los aurores dándole todas las evidencias que habían recolectado -¿El lugar está vacío?-. Dijo Harry observando duramente a los aurores -Si jefe lo hemos revisado más de dos veces y no hay rastros de nadie-. Respondieron ellos, buscando la aceptación de su jefe, cuando de repente se escuchó -Potter debes entrenar más a tus aurores, ninguno de ellos ha reparado en mi presencia-. Rápidamente todos varitas en mano, estaban tratando de ubicar al dueño de aquella voz, un encapuchado salió de la oscuridad de una esquina, todos ellos se abalanzaron hacia él con sus varitas esperando un movimiento en falso. Harry reconoció aquella voz y con un tono algo molesto dijo en voz alta -Si puede que tengas razón-. Se acercó a la persona indicándole a todos que bajaran sus varitas, al momento que estuvieron cerca se desaparecieron al instante ambos. Los aurores enojados por lo ocurrido se preguntaron quién era aquel cuya cara no lograban divisar y que su jefe le dio la razón parcialmente y permitiendo que los tratara como poca cosa.

Harry y el encapuchado se dirigieron a su oficina para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en aquella casa

- ¿Porque no estabas a la vista de los aurores?-. dijo Harry interrogando al encapuchado

-Potter tu crees que si mostrara mig rostro por ahí, yo fuese aceptado en el ó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Tienes razón pero en tal caso, ¿porque no me avisastes a mi que estabas en el lugar? Harry secamente

-Basta de interrogaciones Potter, no estamos aquí para que me interrogues, en tal caso yo puedo afirmar el por qué tardaste en llegar-. Respondió fastidiado el encapuchado.

Harry recordó lo de Ginny y sin mas nada que decir a su favor, busco entre su chaqueta la botellita donde estaban los recuerdo del auror, lo que vio le molesto por no obtener más información que una capa, unos ojos grises, y sangre goteando en los guantes del asesino, salió del pensadero para decirle lo que observo y cuando se quedaron viendo fijamente a la cara, se asombró con la similitud de la persona que tenía al frente con la del recuerdo del auror.

-Potter que observastes en el unos minutos y Harry seguía mirándolo fijamente y sin responderle,

-Maldición Potter, ¿Me vas a ignorar?-. dijo el encapuchado alzando la voz- Joder si no vas hablar tú lo haré yo, me dieron informacion de otro ataque un poco cercano del lugar de la casa de Nobbs fui lo mas rapido que pude y evite aquel ataque, los mortifagos están un poco maltratados-. Dijo sabiendo que los torturó hasta que se desmayaron.- Escuche unos gritos que provenían de la casa de Nobbs y fui lo más rápido posible cuando llegue era muy tarde ya todo había pasado-.

Harry aun seguia en sus pensamientos, pero prestandole atención a lo que decía aquella persona, luego de aquel relato sus pensamientos se volvieron algo más claros y entendió que su mano derecha no lo había traicionado AUN.

-Draco, ¿A los mortifagos que atrapaste no lograstes sacarles información? Harry finalmente.

-Potter, ¿Qué dije de los interrogatorios? Yo te dire las cosas a su tiempo, lo único que logre obtener es que buscan a una mujer no me dieron nombres.

-Maldición-. dijo Harry al no poder encajar las piezas -Por cierto, el asesino tiene un parecido a ti Malfoy-.

-¿Qué coño quieres decir cara rajada, me estas culpando a mi? Te dije donde estaba, y gracias a mi no hubo otra familia masacrada porque veo que tus aurores no pudieron hacer nada al respecto-.

Harry por mucho que odiara admitirlo Draco tenía razón, y aun mas odiaba que tuviera la razón dos veces cálmate joder, solo es un comentario que hice para ver si te parecía a alguien que conozca

Hermione despertando como siempre de madrugada para ir a trabajar se arreglo y al bajar de topo con Ron.

-Hola Hermione, ¿cómo amaneces?- le dijo Ron secamente.

-¿Bien y tú?-. Respondió ignorando la voz de su novio, termino de arreglarse abajo y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de salir Ron le dijo en un tono de voz algo agresivo.

-¿Cuantas cosas más me tienes ocultas?-.

Hermione se auto contralaba con Ron pero de un tiempo para acá había perdido totalmente el autocontrol

-Primero y principal yo no te oculto nada a ti ¿está claro?, segundo no te lo mencionamos antes por tu forma de actuar y creo que te has dado cuenta de eso, ayer que intentaste golpear a tu mejor amigo Ronald,por tu actitud y tu agresividad siempre eres el ultimo en enterarce de las cosas y mientras sigas asi siempre seras el ultimo en todo-. Con eso Hermione se digno a irse a su trabajo donde Megara la esperaba sonriente.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te fue ayer Mione?-.

Hermione recordó su encuentro con el hurón y recordó que estaba más apuesto de lo que recordaba, sin quererlo se sonrojó, a Megara ese gesto le pareció atractivo y sus ojos se dirigieron al vestido que Hermione cargaba. Hermione notó la mirada fija de Megara y respondió.

-Bien Meg, ¿Qué hay para hoy?, espero que nada importante, quiero salir temprano-.

-No recuerdo ahorita te paso tú agenda, por cierto Mione un chico apuesto vino a dejarte esta carta, se me hace que es un admirador tuyo.

-Gracias-. dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al recibir la carta, al abrirla se fijo en la letra y la reconoció inmediatamente, era Viktor Krum.

"Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, aquí en Durmstrang la estamos pasando muy mal con el escape de azkaban, los estudiantes están alterados, en especial lo que estaban en la época de la batalla, espero que Harry esté bien ya que su trabajo es atrapar a esos malditos. Te escribo realmente para informarte que según unas fuentes hay un prisionero cerca de donde vives, procura estar siempre alerta. Cuidate

Besos, Viktor Krum."

Todo iba bien, le alegraba que su amigo fuera ahora profesor de Quidditch, ya no tenía una vida tan ajetreada, hasta que Hermione leyó la parte de que alguien de Azkaban estaba por los lados de donde ella vivía, inmediatamente se puso seria, creyó que todo había acabado con el final de Voldemort, decidió hacerle caso a Krum y hacerle honor a Moody estando en alerta permanente Hermione se puso a trabajar firmando cartas, redactando otras, leyendo y al finalizar su trabajo se fijó en la hora, apenas iban hacer las 2 de la tarde. Inmediatamente llamó a Megara.

- Meg ya que hemos terminado temprano ¿te apetece tomar un café? y así relajarnos de esta ajetreada semana-.

Megara no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad que le estaba dando, sonriendo le dijo-. Sí, con gusto déjame recoger y vamos, tras unos minutos llamó a la puerta y entró diciendole.

-Mione ya estoy lista, ¿A donde vamos?

-Vamos a un nuevo café que se llama "La dolce tentazione" me han dicho que es bueno y usan el Cacao venezolano, Megara sin saber nada de esas cosas solo asintió. Al llegar al café empezaron a ver los tipos de café en una lista enorme, con muchos nombres extraños que ni Hermione sabía que eran, pidieron los de nombre más corto y se dignaron a charlar un rato, Hermione observó la hora y se dio que si quería hacer algunas visitas a las tiendas, si seguía hablando no le daría tiempo, le dijo a Megara que se tenía que ir a hacer algunas diligencias, Megara no tuvo ningún problema y tras la insistencia de Hermione las dos pagaron la cuenta, y se fueron las dos por sus caminos respectivos,Hermione distraídamente compró lo que necesitaba, mientras la cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas, con respecto a quién podría ser el maldito que andaba en la cercanía, al estar a una cuadra de su casa sintió nuevamente esa mirada helada, oscura y pesada en su espalda, rápidamente agarró su varita y siguió caminando más rápido no le faltaba nada para llegar a casa, no tenía ni la energía y concentración para aparecerse, antes de llegar un Imperius sonó a la distancia.


	4. Chapter 4

** .HR Circinus y yo agradecemos tus constantes Reviews, tus preguntas serán respondidas a medida que avance el fic, pero te aseguro que te sorprenderás ;)**

**LaChicaRiddle, sigue sospechando y atando cabos. Gracias por tus Reviews!**

**-aja si si ya quitate chu chu-**

**primero que nada gracias por ver nuestro fic, segundo disculpen por la tardanza, es que mi empleada Aurora aparte que se queja trabaja cuando quiere... El tercer capitulo no es que me quede dormido si no que Aurora me canso y me eche a dormir un buen rato NO soy flojo como ella ;)**

**Hola queridos lectores, lamento tardar en actualizar pero la universidad me tiene loca, no soy ninguna floja, si hablamos de flojos, alguien que no dio acto de presencia el pasado capitulo se lleva el titulo. Gracias por su paciencia y procurare actualizar lo más pronto posible. Sin más que decir, disfruten y recuerden que nada de lo que reconozcan es mío o de Circinus, es de la imaginación de nuestra Joanne.**

Hermione intentó defenderse pero el hechizo pego de lleno en su cuerpo, intentaba luchar contra el hechizo, no iba a perder su libre albedrío, no iba a dejarse manipular por él seguramente asqueroso mortifago que la atacó, mientras cierto pelirrojo había escuchado la maldición prohibida y salió rápidamente de la casa, divisando a su novia en el suelo luchando mentalmente, no sabía quién la había atacado pero sabía que tenía que sacarla de ahí, cuando de repente a la lejanía se escuchó un "Crucio" el cual gracias al entrenamiento de auror pudo esquivar, puso a Hermione en un sitio seguro, ya que su lucha mental hizo que desmayara, y se puso a la defensiva, sin embargo no estaba lo suficientemente preparado y un hechizo le pegó de lleno, Ron gritó de dolor. Mientras una silueta se acercaba sigilosamente a Ron y a Hermione, había logrado hacer que el atacante se fuera, cuando vio a la pareja tendida en el suelo, y a Ron reaccionando de su ataque, masculló molesto "Maldita sea", mientras los agarraba haciendo una aparición conjunta, Ron logró divisar que estaba en una sala, cuando de repente escucho un "Desmaius"

Ginny se encontraba preocupada por Luna, sabía que ella no debería estar sola, sin más que pensar y viendo que Harry no lo notaría ya que tenia dias sin dar luz de vida, se dirigió hacia las afueras de Grimmauld Place para poder aparecerse cerca de la casa de Luna, mientras pensaba que no podía dejarse morir por la ausencia de Harry en casa, al llegar a la colina donde se encontraba la extraña casa de los Lovegood tuvo un mal presentimiento, y al enfocar la entrada de la casa notó que las cosas no estaban bien, la puerta de la casa de Luna estaba rota y no por golpes sino por algunos rasguños Ginny se preparó con su varita en mano para lo peor, fue con cuidado caminando por la casa en el piso superior escucho una voz de un hombre quejándose de que le dolía, cuando subió noto a Luna arrodillada se caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Blaise Zabini, su compañero de Hogwarts de la desdeñosa casa Slytherin, tirado en el suelo diciendo miles de malas palabras por las heridas que Luna intentaba curar. Ginny había tenido que ir a un curso de primeros auxilios en San Mungo, debido al equipo de Quidditch, por lo tanto se vio más competente para ayudar al Slytherin, sabía que su amiga era muy inocente, pero dudaba que si era el culpable del desastre en la casa Lovegood la hubiese encontrado tan desesperada intentando curar sus heridas, Ginny examinó cada una de las heridas y noto que no eran de gravedad a excepción de una que por el pantalón no llegaba a visualizar bien, le pidió a Luna un balde con agua y varios paños ya que tenía que desinfectar las heridas antes curarlas con magia, mientras le solicito a Zabini ayuda para poder retirar la camisa y poder curarlo, sus ojos dieron un pequeño recorrido por el abdomen, e intentó recordar si el moreno estaba tan bien formado en su época de Hogwarts, llegó Luna sacándola de sus pensamientos, limpio las heridas y las terminó de curar con magia, Zabini sonrió agradecidamente y sus ojos mostraban cierta se enfocó en su amiga y notó un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla que se digno a curar y empezó a interrogarla.

-Luna ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí, te han hecho daño?-.

-Ginn, estoy bien algo asustada, sin embargo los nargles han estado ayudando a calmarme, si no fuera por Zabini y el aviso de los Torposoplos de que huyera, no estuviera aquí-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. le pregunto Ginny a Zabini, la verdad es que era realmente extraño que él estuviera rondando por estos lugares.

-Estuve siguiendo a un grupo de Hombres Lobos que andan constantemente molestando por mis tierras durante luna llena, tenía que informar de ellos con certeza, un ejemplar como yo, no puede perderse por un ataque de esos monstruos-. Dijo Zabini riendo de forma pícara y acomodándose para sentarse, no sin antes quejarse por el dolor que le causaba la pierna aún no curada. -Topé con ellos cuando perseguían a Lunati… Lovegood, no tenia ganas de leer en el profeta la muerte de Lovegood, mucho menos sabiendo que podía salvarla, los seguí hasta aca y logre que se largaran, ahora sí que les perdi el rastro-. Al terminar de hablar intentó pararse, sin embargo con un grito de dolor cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de nuevo.

Alarmada Ginny comenzó a intentar quitarle el pantalón al chico, para ver que tan mal herido se encontraba, cuando de repente escuchó al moreno decir.

-Vaya Weasley, qué desesperación, tan poco te complace Potter. ¿Qué dirá de esto?. Ya me imagino los titulares "El salvador del mundo mágico, capaz de derrotar al señor oscuro, pero incapaz de satisfacer a su mujer"-.

- Zabini, ese tema no es de tu incumbencia, ya que eres capaz de reírte a mis expensas, te deseo suerte con esa pierna-. Ella se alejó del moreno con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

-Vamos pelirroja, no desplaces tú frustración hacia mi-. Zabini notó la mirada asesina que le profesaban, y decidió dejarse de juegos, llamando la atención de Luna- Lovegood, mandale un patronus a Nott, no podré desplazarme por mi cuenta a San Mungo como podrás haberte dado cuenta-.

Luna invocó a su liebre, y le susurro un mensaje, mandandola a la mansión Nott. Al pasar varios minutos Theodore Nott hizo acto de presencia, y al visualizar a su amigo no hizo más que reírse de su estado, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria, y un pequeño acto de dramatismo típicos de Blaise. Antes de llevárselo del lugar le sonrió ampliamente a Luna, de hecho la alegría de verla se le reflejó en sus ojos, una actitud que Ginny no había visto nunca ni en épocas de clases, Nott siempre fue un misterio incluso para personas de su misma casa, cuando la mirada verde del castaño se fijó en ella le asintió casi imperceptiblemente en forma de saludo, Nott agarró a Blaise y le pidió a Luna usar su chimenea ya que no podía aparecerse con Blaise en ese estado, se despidió de ambas al igual que Blaise quien agradeció la ayuda a la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara, y ambos muchachos desaparecieron, dejando a una rubia y a una pelirroja solas finalmente. luego de arreglar el desastre de la casa causado por el ataque, se sentaron para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, logrando que la pelirroja se enterase que todo fue por el descuido de su amiga y sus deseos de salir por el bosque a la luz de la luna llena sin varita ya que los nargles se la ocultaron, a Ginny por la indignación se le olvidó el propósito por el cual había ido a la casa de la rubia, por lo cual se desviaron completamente en la conversación, Luna víctima de su curiosidad le preguntó a Ginny por que se manejaba tan bien con la medimagia

-Fue un requisito para entrar al equipo, todas debemos saber resolver ante un accidente en el entrenamiento,y esperar a la sandora sin riesgos-. Respondió de forma orgullosa

-Con razón te manejaste tan bien en el cuerpo de Zabini-. Dijo Luna inocente del sonrojo que le provocó en su amiga, haciéndola recordar el cuerpo bien formado de Zabini.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Rolf, lograste hablarle?-. Respondió tratando distraerse y saber si había mejorado la situación desde que la vio la última vez.

-Ya hablamos, dijo que no se asustó porque me fuera, que me conocía lo suficiente para saber que volvería, y no lo encontraba debido a que su madre que está en Estados Unidos enfermo y fue a visitarla-. Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, que no le llegó a sus ojos, algo que Ginny no notó.

-¿Y para cuando es la boda?-. Sonrió la pelirroja emocionada por su amiga.

- Aún no tenemos fecha, Rolf tiene ciertos problemas monetarios y los nargles me dicen que espere, lo mejor es hacerles caso-. Dijo con mirada perdida.

- ¡Oh! Luna, ya verás que pronto podrás casarte y tendrás la boda más magnífica del mundo, luego de la mía por supuesto-. Ginny intentó alegrar a Luna- Ya vuelvo, iré a casa tengo una reserva de helado de Fostercue que te hará olvidar el ataque de hoy, y pasaremos una noche de chicas.

En aquella sala estaba tirada en un cómodo mueble, y no quería despertar pero por la intriga, de lo que había sucedido despertó, y al frente de ella estaba un pelirrojo que reconoció como Ron, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba bajo un Desmaius y le lanzó un enervate, y el pelirrojo se despertó algo desconcertado, Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta en donde estaban, en la sala de trabajo de Harry, Ron incorporándose divisó a Harry en una esquina de la sala hablando con alguien que no lograba divisar bien, notandose solo dos pupilas de color mercurio, Harry miró hacia su amigo mientras la persona a su lado desapareció, Harry fue con prisa a donde sus amigos para saber cómo se encontraban, Hermione tenía un moretón en las rodillas por la caída al y Ron estaba solo algo cansado, sin embargo, la curiosidad hizo mella en él y comenzó a interrogar a Harry.

-¿Quién era ese?-. preguntó Ron en un tono de voz algo alterado.

-Nadie importante, lo importante aquí es que están bien ó Harry. Hermione miró a sus amigos detalladamente, sabía que Ron era caso perdido, estaba alterado, y no iba a razonar, y al detallar los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo, supo inmediatamente que le ocultaba algo. Ron bufó mientras se levantaba, y se dirigía para estar frente a frente al moreno.

-¿Quién nos rescato Harry? Hay algo que no me cuadra aquí, Hermione y yo no deberíamos estar en tan buen estado-. Hermione miró a Harry y notó su nerviosismo en sus claros ojos.

-Ron, ¿Qué importa?, lo importante es que estamos bien de seguro que Harry tuvo algo que ver, en eso ¿Cierto, Harry ?-.

-Claro que importa-. gritó Ron - Sé que él me está ocultando algo, y no me dice las cosas cuando suceden si no después, no confía en mí a pesar que lo he seguido en todo, en cambio a tí no te oculta nada-. Dijo con algo de resentimiento, y sus celos característicos.

Hermione le respondió -¿Vez porque jamás se te dicen las cosas? No sabes controlar tus impulsos Ronald-.

Harry agradeció mentalmente a su amiga por salvarle el cuello porque no tenía ni las remota idea que responderle.-Ron cálmate, ¿quieres? lo importante es que ambos están bien, no trivialidades, si te calmas te diré pronto lo que sucede, pero sólo si demuestras que tienes capacidad de autocontrol, no quiero escenas-. Se estaba rebuscando palabras, pero ver la relación entre Hermione y Ron, sabía que mientras más inteligente parecías, Ron terminaba por pensar que tenías razón.

-Joder Harry-. Dijo Ron aunque un poco más calmado, rascándose la cabeza- Dime por lo menos si tú tuviste algo que ver con el rescate, y que estás a cargo de buscar al desgraciado que nos atacó.

-Si Ron, yo ya me estoy haciendo cargo y sabes que no puedo decirte más nada ya que fuiste una de las víctimas del ataque-.

Mientras en las instalaciones de el abandonado Orfanato de Wool

-¿Donde coño estas? ¡Maldita sea!-. gritaba, un hombre que con las ropas que cargaba sólo se notaba una piel albina, un grupo de mortifagos aparecieron detrás de él.

-Señor no hemos visto a nadie en la casa todas las pertenencias han sido saqueadas, y después de la época del Señor Tenebroso, los elfos de Gringotts procuran no tener ningún objeto de magia oscura, no hemos encontrado lo que nos pide.

El hombre escuchó atentamente, y de la rabia mató sin detenimientos al que le hablaba.

Se escuchó que alguien aparecía entre las sombras del Orfanato, inmediatamente miles de maldiciones cayeron sobre él, no obstante con un pequeño movimiento de varita ese personaje bloqueó todos y cada uno de los hechizos que se suponía que le harían daño o le ocasionarían la muerte.

-¿Estos son los débiles que están con nosotros? el recién aparecido, arrastrando las palabras perezosamente, luego fijó su mirada en el hombre que su piel albina lo hacía destacar- ¿Lograste traerme a la sangre sucia?

**Queridos lectores, sabemos que están ahí, si disfrutan o no la historia dejennos saber, lo agradeceremos mucho. REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Es Aurora de nuevo, sí ya hemos actualizado y justo en fin de semana para que lean sin el remordiemiento de hacer deberes, y a pesar de que Circinus no está para darles su respectivo saludo si les deja una pequeña amenaza, queremos más reviews!. Gracias a Sally por sus constantes Reviews y a ti LaChicaRiddle aunque no somos malos, bueno... Quizás un poquito. En este capitulo aclararan algunas dudas, o quizás los confundamos más *evil face* Espero que les guste el capitulo. Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

Sus miradas chocaron y el personaje chasqueó la lengua y dijo – Deberías ser más eficiente Malfoy, si sabes lo que te conviene-. Malfoy voltio y lo miro sobre el hombro diciendo entre dientes – Yo sé lo que hago-. Lo miró despectivamente mientras desaparecía.

~.~

Al llegar a la casa, Ron se mostro atento ante Hermione, la veía muy palida y eso no era normal en ella, cuando de repente se desmayó, y agradeciendo mentalmente a su entrenamiento como auror él logró atajarla. Ron la llevó rápidamente a San Mungo y de inmediato la internaron sin explicarle nada a él, a Hermione le había afectado el ataque más de lo que aparentaba, eso le resultaba molesto, no debería hacerse la mártir cuando se sentía mal, pero así era Hermione y no podía cambiar eso. Pasaban las horas lentamente y a Ron no le informaban nada sobre Hermione, cuando de repente una medimaga se le acercó y le preguntó con una cara que a él no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Usted es el esposo de la Señorita Granger?-.

Ron costosamente negó y respondió – Soy su novio-. Dijo resentidamente y le ofreció la mano a la medimaga -Ronald Weasley, señorita… ¿Ella está bien?-.

La medimaga la vio penosamente y respondió -Temo decirle señor Weasley, que su novia ha sufrido un aborto, tenía menos de tres meses y situaciones a su alrededor hicieron que sucediera, fue espontaneo, no se lo hemos informado a ella, pensamos que lo mejor era informarle a usted, para que se lo dijera con calma-.

Sin embargo, la medimaga no sabía el error que estaba cometiendo, no notaba que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de explotar, y que él no le había escuchado sus explicaciones, sólo le escuchó la parte del aborto, vio la hora y desapareció dirigiéndose al departamento de aurores, Harry seguro tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a la oficina a esas alturas. La medimaga quedó impactada y decidió que lo mejor era avisarle ella misma a la Señorita, cuando entro a la habitación Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, inocente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor .

-¿Señorita Granger?-.

Hermione voltio y la vio exigiéndole con la mirada que hablase.

-Soy su medimaga encargada, Adriana Brooks. Yo llevare su caso, pero para informarle lo que le pasó necesito que esté acompañada. ¿No tiene a nadie que la apoye en este momento?-.

Hermione asumió que Ron se había ido a trabajar dejándola sola, pregunto si podía mandar un patronus y ante la afirmación de Adriana, mando su nutria en busca de Ginny y Luna. Ellas aparecieron con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro, y la medimaga se digno a explicar a medias lo que le pasaba, le indico a Hermione unas pociones para que se estabilizara rápidamente, pero no terminaba de decir las razones de su desmayo y por qué recibía tantas atenciones, y haciendo aparición de su carácter interrumpiendo las vueltas de la medimaga dijo- Podría explicarme de una buena vez ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-.

-Señorita Granger, de verdad esto nunca es fácil de explicarle a mis pacientes y menos si la pareja no se encuentra a su lado, usted evidentemente a sufrido constantes situaciones de estrés, y eso acarreo que se presentara esta situación, usted Señorita Granger… Ha sufrido un aborto-.

Hermione quedó impactada y sus ojos color miel se nublaron.

Mientras en el departamento de aurores, Ron llegaba como un torbellino hacia la oficina de Harry. – ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad Harry? Ella definitivamente no quiere un futuro conmigo, no cuidó a mi hijo, lo abortó Harry, lo abortó-. Decía Ron desconsoladamente, sin darse cuenta de quienes se encontraban ahí también.

- ¡Vaya comadreja!, Pues yo siendo ella también aborto antes de tener un hijo reconocido como un pobretón por tener la cabeza como una zanahoria-. Dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada retando a Ron, mientras Blaise reía entre dientes y Theo aunque se burlaba del Weasley reflejaba en su mirada preocupación.

Ron iba directo a lanzarse al rubio, y el rubio sólo lo miraba con superioridad, Harry miró con molestia al hurón por ser tan busca problemas, pero sabía que si no intervenía en este momento se provocaría una tercera guerra y sinceramente eso era justo lo que intentaba evitar, así que soltó.

-Ron no quiero problemas en mi equipo de aurores, TODOS tienen que estar en buen estado si queremos evitar que los mortifagos no dañen la tranquilidad del mundo mágico, y tú Malfoy controla tus palabras-.

Draco bufo y vio a Harry de forma retadora pero, decidió quedarse callado. Soltar la bomba había funcionado, el pelirrojo enfocó su atención hacia Harry y de la impresión parecía que le hubiesen hechizado con un "Tragababosas".

-Ahora lo importante es Hermione, tendrás que calmarte y aclarar las cosas con ella, alguien tan noble como Herms, no podría abortar intencionalmente Ron, deberías conocerla mejor, yo te acompañaré. Con respecto a ustedes tres, también deberán acompañarme, todavía tenemos que hablar unas cosas y no podemos perder mucho tiempo-. Y sin más aprovechando que la oficina de Harry tenia conexión directa con San Mungo, fueron por la red flu.

Al llegar todos se les quedaron mirando, en especial a Harry, el juraba que así se volviese irreconocible por las arrugas, todos se le quedarían mirando al llegar a cualquier sitio. La medimaga que atendía a Hermione casualmente pasaba por el sitio, y quedó sorprendida de la re- aparición del pelirrojo, sin embargo inmediatamente, lo llevó a la habitación donde Hermione se encontraba. Ron abrió la puerta lentamente, seguido por los demás y se encontraron con una Hermione dormida, y con Ginny y Luna velando su sueño. Ambas miraron sorprendidas a los recién llegados y rápidamente se abalanzaron a ellos sacándolos de la habitación. Ginny se encontró con la mirada de Zabini y se sonrojo incomoda, de esto Harry ni se percató y habló.

-Casualmente quería hablar con ustedes, te extraño Ginn. Y tú Luna te ves en la obligación de dar un informe de lo ocurrido la otra noche para hablar con el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, no podemos arriesgar a la comunidad-. Harry vio detalladamente al grupo alrededor de él y dijo- Ve con Theo, él tomara tu informe. Yo te tomaré el informe a ti Zabini, y Gin-. Harry miró a su novia y le susurró. -Por favor, habla con tú hermano antes de que entre a hablar con Herms y diga algo idiota-.

Harry besó a su novia, y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a alejarse con Zabini alguien carraspeó para que Harry notara su presencia el enfoco su mirada hacia Malfoy y le dijo -puedes quedarte para que vigiles a Hermione por si se despierta, no puede despertarse y notar que no hay nadie a su alrededor, te agradecería que no la alteraras-. Draco fijo su mirada helada en los ojos de Harry y arrastrando sus palabras le dijo – Yo no soy ninguno de tus idiotas subordinados y mucho menos seguiré tus ordenes por ser el salvador del mundo mágico-. Esto último lo dijo con burla y se dispuso a darse la vuelta e irse ya que el tema no le importaba para nada, Theo logro agarrarle el hombro antes de que saliera de la habitación y le dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchase

-Draco recuerda que Granger hablo a en tú defensa, y si no fuera por ellos tres, estuvieran en Askaban tu madre y tú-. El rubio se estremeció por algunos segundos al recordar el juicio, se dio vuelta sin dirigir ni la mirada a nadie y se recostó cruzado de brazos en una de las paredes de la habitación de Hermione, dando entender que se quedaría y que no se atrevieran a hacer un comentario más, ante esto, para no retar a la suerte Harry y los demás salieron de la habitación.

Al pasar media hora Malfoy ya había revisado toda la habitación para distraerse mientras la sangre sucia no se dignaba a despertar, cuando Malfoy finalmente se dignó a sentarse, comenzó a detallar a Hermione ya que la bata de hospital y la cobija no eran en lo absoluto lo suficientemente gruesas, logro visualizar de nuevo su figura haciéndole recordar aquellas piernas que vio en la biblioteca hace pocos días y que bien escondía en sus años de Hogwarts por culpa de su vestimenta mientras, Malfoy mientras perdía su mirada en la silueta de Hermione, unos ojos miel se dignaban a abrirse intentando detallar aquella habitación en donde sólo abundaba el silencio, pero terminó cerrándolos de nuevo por la luz de la habitación, un pensamiento invadió a Hermione ¿_Realmente ha estado sola todo este tiempo? _ En ese momento logró escuchar una leve respiración, Hermione al notar que no estaba sola abrió de nuevo los ojos para fijarse quien estaba junto a ella, sólo logró visualizar una silueta negra al frente de ella, su mirada no la dejaba enfocar quién era por efectos de la poción pero la sensación de una mirada que la recorría por todo su cuerpo la perturbaba cogiendo fuerzas logro enfocar una rubia cabellera, la sensación de pánico la invadió por completo sin nada lógico que decir en ese momento logro soltar un ruido, Malfoy inmediatamente se incorporo y nuevamente se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar que sea de su disfrute ver a Granger- Al fin despertaste, ¿Son tan débiles los salvadores del mundo mágico? -.

Hermione lo ignoró completamente haciendo que el rubio se molestara mientras en su cabeza las siguientes preguntas la acosaban_, ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿En donde andaban sus amigos? ¿Qué iba a pasar luego de la notica de su aborto?_ Al llegar a esa pregunta cayó en llanto. Mientras un rubio se quejaba mentalmente, eso era lo que le faltaba, tener que soportar los llantos de una mujer, cuando escuchó a Hermione decir – Vamos Malfoy, ¿Qué esperas para burlarte de mi desgracia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me vas a dejar llorar a mi hijo en paz?-. Por más que él quería disfrutar aquel llanto algo se lo impedía, no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos color miel nublados por el llanto, inconsciente de que se acercaba a ella para detallar aun mejor sus ojos, no se dio cuenta que chocaría contra la cama atrayendo la atención de Hermione a él, Hermione solo voltio hacia el rubio y se asombro de verlo tan cerca diciéndole

-¿Me vas a responder Malfoy?-. Aquella pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo reaccionar y agarrar su tiempo para meditar las respuestas – No es muy difícil de entender te estoy cuidado cuyo trabajo no debería de hacerlo yo si no cierta comadreja, y sabes si fuera el mismo de antes aquella noche no te hubiera salvado el culo a ti y a tu comadreja aunque no hubiera sido mala idea dejar morir a…-. Hermione lo interrumpió diciendo- ¿De verdad fuiste tú?-. Draco para llevarse aun más crédito comenzó a soltar todo- La puta verdad Granger es que si no fuera por la sangre que llevo en mis manos, San Potter y sus subordinados no hubieran avanzado nada en la rebelión que quieren formar los mortifagos para armar una guerra nuevamente, el día de la masacre en la casa de Michael Nobb, ese mismo día yo evite otra masacre, por ello mi herida en el brazo, San Potter no tiene ni puta idea que hacer con aquellos ataques con gente tan ineficiente en sus tropas incluyendo a tú comadreja, no preguntes porque estoy aquí solo lo hago por mis propios intereses pero si, deberías de sentirte afortunada de que alguien siempre ha estado por encima de tus pasos-. Aquello le dio una enorme bofetada a Hermione haciendo que reaccionara y se limpiara los ojos y miro a los ojos tempestuosos de Draco atrayéndola a él sin poder detenerse, y ella simplemente sin fuerzas para hacerlo, por otro lado Malfoy no podía moverse de aquel lugar tan peligroso en donde se encontraba detallando aquellos ojos, aquel cuerpo que para él, a pesar de sus prejuicios eran una gran tentación, Hermione sin percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraba de la punta de la cama siguiendo aquel impulso inhumano de querer investigar que ocultaban aquellos ojos grises, estuvo a punto de caer, de hecho juraba que iba sentir el frio piso del hospital por su estupidez, sin embargo sólo sintió dos brazos bien formados sujetándola, inmediatamente sintió un calor ajeno a ella que la verdad no la hacía sentir incomoda, pensó Hermione sonrojándose levemente, en ese mismo instante Ron entraba a la habitación luego de haber hablado con su hermana quien logro que entrara en razón finalmente, pero lo que vio no fue nada agradable para él, su novia en brazos del hurón el cual tenía varita en mano apuntándolo, no le dio tiempo de decir nada sólo escuchó una maldición que iba en dirección a él.

**¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quejas?. Ya sea afirmativa o negativa su respuesta, no olviden dejar el review, sus opiniones siempre serán tomadas en cuenta. Buenas noches a todos, sí incluso aquellos que nos leen pero no hacen acto de presencia. Finalmente me despido, descansen, atentamente, Aurora. Nox!**


End file.
